narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Meeting of Two Shadows.
Days have passed since his initial hidden meeting with Lady Hibiki. And Samiya had slept peacefully for weeks. Time was crucial in such a matter. Too long, and other villages will catch wind of Sunagakure's sleeping beauty. A political and security risk simultaneously his home. Elders decision to disregard of her life disturbed him. He understood their reason and compassion. But felt it lacking in legitimacy. Samiya's condition resembled natural sicknesses, posing a greater risk of accusation. But deep within his heart, a burning sensation melted his artificial flesh. He knew. And tonight, he chose to break every rule to further this investigation. Although The Land of Wind's and Land of Fire existed in peace and prosperity, one had to rise higher. A possible competition. Warm winds pushed his covered body with a gentle caress. Slowly guiding his destiny. To accomplish his own personal mission, Akagi had to maneuver in secrecy. His head and body draped completely in foreign silk. Red hair wrapped tight. Eyes existing as his last trace. Slowly, Akagi's horse made it through The Land of Wind's unforgiving desert. Days of travelling, day and night. But Samiya's health and Sunagakure's safety overshadowed uncomfortably and strict legislation. Akagi ran countless scenario's through his mind for such an occurrence. One unprecedented. Two Kage's meeting in secret, outside of their respected village without protection. But Akagi could not risk his superior's finding out. Mile's away, a red haired puppet furiously worked his arms to dust. Filling out paper work like none other. Paper after paper, stacks pushed into folders. Neatly organized and dealt with. Akagi's student systematically completed his masters work. Unknowingly using a casing for his seniors heart and stomach as a dummy. Before, Akagi asked Tame to fill in for him during such a visit. Watch his village, and left a scroll to summon Akagi should something happen. "DO not fuck this up, Tame-kun." His final words. Now, Akagi approached his destination. An abandoned shed not to far off from either lands. A shed his village's ANBU used for rest. But today, a greater event transpired. He slowly dismounted his horse and surveyed his area. No reports of ANBU using this particular reason for missions had been filed. Making it ideal for a secret meeting. Akagi was on a time limit. He had to get back for his student managed to fuck things up, as he done so before. He broke major regulations that would result in demotion. And in such a time, Sunagakure could not afford it. But he hoped Konoha's Kage followed through. And so, he awaited inside. Hideyoshi received word that he was needed as a Kage in a secret and important matter that involves Suna. Hideyoshi was the kind of guy that looks for the benefit of his own village first so as soon as he knew it was about a missing Konoha shinobi and he was from the Nara clan, Hideyoshi's head drifted to who it might be and he was very suspicious about his own cousin, Yami. He wasn't sure how to react to the situation at hand. He is the Hokage and he had to look for the safety of his village, but he was torn apart between the safety of the village and the wellbeing of his cousin. Hideyoshi considered that Yami was still his cousin and he wanted to search for him so causing speculation in the village will only be trouble for them as it would bring attention to Yami and it would cause an air of anxiety in the village as Yami was presumed to be dead, but Hideyoshi suspected his cousin to be alive. "What should I do? There is a one percent chance that ''He would be alive, but what if he is? going out alone as a kage to meet a man from another village without notifying a single soul could be very dangerous. What if I die? it would result in the annihilation of the village thanks to having a missing Kage. It could be a trap, but it might not be. Should I endanger the village for such a reason?" Hideyoshi thought to himself as he wanted to know about the mysterious member of the Nara clan. However, he took the village's safety into account. "''If I tell anyone it would cause speculation and it would bring attention to this matter, which isn't of my interest. Not to mention that the sender of the message wanted it to remain a secret and it would cause him trouble if it became known. It is my duty to protect the village, but it is also my duty to see the missing shinobi especially if that shinobi was from my own clan. It's settled, I will go and meet this mysterious man while keeping extreme caution. I am a Kage, he doesn't have the ability to kill me." he thought as he placed a shadow clone in his place in the office and instructed the shadow clone what to do and how he should act in his absence. Hideyoshi left in the darkness of the night covered by the shadows and no one could see him as he showed deftness in leaving the village with silence. The journey was too long for Hideyoshi to go on it alone. After he got away from the village by a safe distance, he summoned a shadowkhan from the darkforce realm that was shaped like a horse, which he rode on and started his journey towards the shed that Akagi sent him its destination. He moved with great speed as the shadow horse wasn't as normal horses, it had great physical strength as every other shadowkhan of Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi's bond with the dark force realm was one of his primary reasons for gaining power as he was supported by an army of shadows. Millions upon millions of shadowkhans under his control, awaiting his commands. Hideyoshi reached the shed before Akagi with a few hours. He was expecting anything. he got down from the horse that he was on, with his cloak and hood that he used to cover his identity he realized that there was no one in the shed as he felt no chakra signature around. It was dawn and the sun was just rising. "Looks like he isn't here yet. I shall wait for his arrival then." he said and he sunk into the shadows of the surroundings waiting for Akagi. Meanwhile, the clone was sitting in the office in Konohagakure as no one expected him to be a decoy. Things went very smoothly and Hideyoshi's plans were going as they should have been. Akagi then entered the shed, Hideyoshi slowly appeared from the shadow he was hiding in while not making any noise or any sound. His red eyes glowed in the darkness of the shadow as he opened then slowly taking a relaxed pose while leaning his back on the wall. "Greetings, Suna Shinobi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I believe that we had some business to discuss, no?" said Hideyoshi to Akagi. Often, Akagi's siblings followed their master religiously. Each wanted to protect their youngest as if their own body. Invisible crimson threads connecting to a finger established a living connection through one of Akagi's living personalities. With his twelve puppets, no one could stand to his miniature army. Also considering his second and third sets of warriors in his arsenal. But those twelve became more than metal dolls or weapons. In absence of his family, they became friends to spend time with while his parents worked. He protected each work with his life. And Akagi stood by it. But meeting Hideyoshi today posed a huge risk. He could not walk into their meeting place armed. Or the Hokage could take it as a threat. Akagi felt his siblings stirring inside of him, calling for a release. But he held tight. Promising each his safety. His wooden flesh warm from The Land of Wind's harsh wind. Their shed remained dark. He remained stern, unyielding and overall firm in Hideyoshi's presence. Akagi's rise to Kazekage went unheard of by the other four great Shinobi due to Sunagakure's harsh surroundings. So to Hideyoshi, Akagi simply stood as a sand shinobi. "I am surprised you came, Hokage-sama." Akagi finally let out. He kept from looking to his visitor. "I called this meeting in regards of very sensitive information. Just being out here is a great risk for both us and our villages. Although I am sure you took necessary precautions to make this meeting happen. I would like to first introduce myself." Many Shinobi call themselves, Him. In some places he was a myth, nothing more than words spoken in a story. A vengeful spirit meant protect his home. Koanoshi, No face. A name without physical substance. With his mastery of illusions and mind, his spiritual threads could erase his very existence from one's mind. And he used it during his missions. Only few knew him fully. And they resided within his home with one living as a criminal. A puppeteer so feared he could stop potential wars with his very name. "I am the Sixth Provisional Kazekage," Akagi kept his face forward. Crimson hair covering it. "Akagi." A silent gust brushed past him. But wooden flesh remained unliving. His heart tapped at a peaceful pace. Birds of prey cawed in hopes of rushing their lunch to death. "I know you are wondering who I am, as well as what happened to our precious Sixth Kazekage, Samiya. Well, without expelling too much sensitive information, She has fallen ill to a peculiar sickness. Many connect it to natural causes but I know Samiya-sama. She would never let her body fall to such a horrible condition." Akagi sighed. His arms ready to draw his weapons in case of an attack. "Thanks to our efforts, she is in a safe and stable condition and will resume her position soon. But I fear that this was not a simple cold. No. I have reason believe someone attempted to kill our Lady. And for good reason to. Where we found her unconscious body, a note was left behind. And on that note was the name, Yami Nara." Akagi took a pause for it all to seek it. He spoke vaguely to keep sensitive information from leaking. Samiya's illness did weaken Sunagakure due to it's love for her. But they would not fall so easily. "This could of course be some morons attempt of starting a war, and for that I wish to warn you. But I would like to know everything about this Yami Nara." Hideyoshi kept leaning towards the wall with a chill look on his face as if he had nothing to worry about, but he was very cautious and he watched every move carefully as he couldn't afford to slip up as it may cost him his life. Hideyoshi kept in mind to not make any facial expressions so that Akagi wouldn't suspect a thing. He heard of Akagi's position in suna and wasn't phased one bit by it as he was the Kage, he expected someone of high rank to call him personally for a secret meeting. He was surprised to hear about Samiya and what happened to hear. He was sincerely sorry for her. And he heard the name of his cousin, the name he was itching to hear, Yami Nara. Hideyoshi wasn't sure that Yami was alive or dead, but it was unusual for an act like that to happen and it seemed like a wish to draw attention and tell people about his presence. Hideyoshi showed no facial expressions when he heard his cousin's name as he was expecting it. "Nice to meet you, Akagi-san. I'm very sorry to hear about Samiya the Kazekage, I will make sure to send her a letter to ask about her health as I count the sand as allies not enemies so anything that concerns your Kazekage concerns me as well. And, do not worry I will not say anything about her illness to anyone as the word may spread and that would attract enemies to attack suna in its weakened state without its beloved Kazekage. And what name did you say was left? Yami Nara? Hmmmmm, this name might have came across me sometime, but I'm not certain. Anyhow, don't you think that leaving his name in the crime scene would tell us something? Maybe it's not him and just someone trying to cause speculations amongst us and endanger the good relationship between our villages as I can't find another reason for him leaving his name behind, but we must not rule out the possibility that it might be someone else." "Yami, eh? could it be him? or is it someone trying to cause trouble. I thought Yami was dead, but it seems like there is a possibility of him being alive. I must not endanger my cousin even if he lost his way he is still a former shinobi of Konoha and my relative. I shall keep the information and only tell this guy what he needs to know" thought Hideyoshi as he didn't want to cause trouble for his cousin as he was still loyal for him, despite him leaving the village. Hideyoshi would protect Yami with his life and he would search for him if he found out that he was still alive. Akagi listened carefully, keeping his anticipation and worry calmed through his veins. He knew he needed to protect his village, and getting angry would cause more harm. He kept his face hidden, choosing to continue his ominous and enigmatic existence. Crimson hair gently blowing from cracks that covered Sunagakure's ancient shed. His eyes remained close but senses opened. "It is for that reason, Hokage-sama, that I wanted to speak with you personally. If this is a moronic ploy for a future war, together we can quell it before the other's are involved." Akagi's voice deepened. "However, if I found out that Konoha has a hand in our Lady's sickness, well, I am certain you are aware of what will happen." "If your clansmen has any sort of involvement, withholding information will make you an accomplice. I understand loyalty to blood, but as a Kage, our villages are out blood." Akagi's fist banged against his wooden chest. A truly ironic statement. "Keep those words in mind. As soon we might be faced with our hardest decisions." Hideyoshi sighed "A confident guy, aren't you? Well you do know I can't just say everything I know about Konoha and its clansmen. I need to know more information in the incident and the location of the Kazekage during that time. However, I assure you that Konoha has nothing to do with the Kazekage's illness as harming another Kage isn't of my interest. So please, I need more information in general and I wish you would answer this question ... If you knew about that mysterious man ... what would you do?" said the honorable Hokage as he wanted to know more information about what happened with the Kazekage before he could reveal any information about Yami or Konoha. He needed to make sure that his cousin is not in danger. Akagi smirked at HIdeyoshi's request for excessive information. Samiya laid in a coma under Sunagakure's highest protection and utmost delicate care. But even disclosing the smallest detail would lead to horrible consequences. So he smiled at his request. Whether an ally or a snake, Samiya's well being came before his personal views. "See, you put me in a tough situation, Hokage-sama." He finally answered. "Telling, even you, her situation could be considered treachery among the sands of Sunagakure. Just as I expect you of strategically withholding information. It is the curse of a world without trust that we Shinobi endure. A world where friends will slit each others throat, lovers attack lovers in their sleep and those we call family abandon us in our times of need." Akagi spoke nonchalantly yet personally. Sunagakure had a very well known curse of it's Kage's dying at a young age, especially through assassination. Samiya could potentially fall victim to such a curse. An outcome Akagi truly feared. "Do not mistake this relationship, Hokage-sama. We are but colleagues in a world without light. Two voices calling out to each other hoping the other helps reduce the risk of obstacles. That is our only option. Look at our very meeting. Although I assured safety, you cascade yourself with shadows and even I refrain from truly showing myself.Not say you are a liar, but as a Kage with his own interest, your words are served with a bit of salt." "Even though you claim an absent hand in her sudden illness, I cannot...No, I will not accept it as a definite. Because without any information, Konohagakure becomes an accomplice. But until then, I care little of Konoha's inner politics if it does not involve Yami Nara." Akagi pressed his back gently against wood. Using the sun's natural shadow abilities to mask his face further. "Whatever information I receive will run through Sunagakure's superior officers and a further investigation will ensue. You can say your information of Yami Nara will provide enough evidence." Hideyoshi listened to Akagi's speech about shinobi life. He agreed with him in some points, but he noticed that he is not willing to cooperate with him. Akagi wanted information with nothing in return. He called upon a Kage in order to interrogate him, which is not a common thing to do. "Well, Suna. It seems that you're losing your patience. You expect me to come here from Konoha to just give you information about Konoha and its shinobi. I'm afraid that isn't how it works. You have to me willing to cooperate with me here. You want information, I get that. And, I want information as well. You consider that telling anything about Samiya's condition would be treachery keeping in mind that it is only her state of health. While you want me to give you information about Konoha. If that is all you wanted, there was no need for us meeting here. You could have just came into my office and asked me these few questions. I'm afraid if you don't give me information, you won't get any from me. That's the way I deal with matters like that." "You know how big this is? Bringing the Hokage of Konoha to this abandoned place just to ask him questions with nothing in return as if I was a criminal. You claim your loyalty to Sungakure and its Kazekage Samiya, but you see I'm also loyal to Konoha. I have what they call the Will Of Fire I don't expect you to know what I mean since it is famous amongst Konoha's residences. However, if you want something, you have to give something. I didn't come here to play a game with you. If I'm not getting any information, I'm afraid I will have to leave at this moment. I left my village without its Hokage in order to come here. I'm interested to hear your response to that, Suna." said Hideyoshi. "Fool, you act as if I did not leave my own village unattended. We both are taking a huge risk, which creates an air of trust. However, I cannot give you information about Samiya simply because she may still remain a target. Until I am absolutely convinced that Konoha lacks any true involvement, Konoha and Sunagakure will remain at tension." Akagi sighed and started his way towards the sheds door. A rusted, broken down structure. But it cascaded his face in darkness. Leaving only glowing, emotionless eyes. "I am very well aware of such a will. Many of your shinobi spoke of it as they died with my blade in their throat. Fire burns Hideyoshi. It spreads and it burns everything in it's path. Whether conscious, subconscious, living or dead. You cannot contain a natural fire. That is your will Hokage. That is what Konoha represents." "Either way, I am not going to give you information on Kazekage-sama. This little discussion was not a total waste. I have gathered enough to know what I need. It was a pleasure, Hokage." Category:Sunagakure (Ash) Category:Konohagakure